Whip, Hormones (2-in-1 OneShots)
by sh0ckwlf
Summary: 1Summary: During school, in the middle of the hallway, Natsu bumps into a blond-haired girl while doing the Whip. High School AU, NaLu, Natsu x Lucy. 2Summary: Natsu and Lucy's hormones take over during a night visit. NaLu, Natsu x Lucy.


Title: Whip

Summary: During school, in the middle of the hallway, Natsu bumps into a blond-haired girl while doing the Whip. High School AU, NaLu, Natsu x Lucy.

Rated: K+

 _Italics: Lyrics_

Song: Watch Me Whip by Silento

XXXXXThe-Story-BeginsXXXXX

 _YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS!_ The music played off of Gray Fullbuster's phone, Gray smiling.

 _Silento! Silento! Silento!_

Natsu Dragneel smirked, getting ready.

 _NOW WATCH ME WHIP! Hold it!_

Natsu whipped, Gray and Gajeel Redfox watching from the side of the hallway, in the middle of the school day, laughing at Natsu.

 _NOW WATCH ME NAE NAE! Okay!_

Natsu bobbed his head, nae naeing.

 _NOW WATCH ME WHIP, WHIP! NOW WATCH ME-_

Natsu whipped once, however on the second time...

"OWW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WHIPPING, YOU JERK!" Lucy Heartfelia remarked, rubbing her cheek, sprawled out on the floor.

Gray stopped the song, him and Gajeel laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, FLAME BRAIN! YOU IDIOT!" Gray said, crying due to intense laughing.

"O-Oops. I'm sorry!" Natsu said, worried. He held out his hand, and Lucy grabbed it, Natsu helping her up.

Lucy glared at him. "Next time, don't whip in the middle of the hallway,"

"Yeah...sorry about that," Natsu apologized, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled, holding put her hand to shake.

"Natsu." Natsu introduced, shaking her hand with a bright smile.

 _He's kinda cute, smiling like that..._ Lucy thought.

 _She's really pretty.._ Natsu thought.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"LU-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Levy yelled from across the hall.

"I'm fine, Levy-chan," Lucy signed.

"Whatever WE HAVE TO GO TO CLASS! WE'RE LATE!" Levy grabbed Lucy's wrist, pulling her to another hallway, and rushing to class.

"HAHAHA! ERZA'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Gray said, laughing.

"Not if she doesn't know, Ice princess!" Natsu responded, glaring,

"I just texted her," Gajeel stated, a smirk on his face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"Natsu started.

"NATSU! DID YOU JUST HARM LUCY HEARTFELIA! YOU SHOULD ALSO BE IN CLASS!" Erza Scarlet yelled, madly dashing down the hallway for Natsu.

"You better run, pyro," Gajeel said, but Natsu was already sprinting the opposite way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story 2

Title: Hormones

Summary: Natsu and Lucy's hormones take over during a night visit. NaLu, Natsu x Lucy.

Rated: T (sexual scenes 0.0)

Disclaimer: ...I am not sure, but I think that I am NOT Hiro Mashima. I'm not sure though...lemme check... *looks in pants* Yep. I am a girl. A girl who doesn't own Fairy Tail.

XXXXX-ON-TO-THE-STORY-XXXXX

Natsu was heading to Lucy's house. Lately, he's been getting the urge to protect Lucy and be closer to her. More than usual, atleast...

As customary, Natsu mega leaped onto Lucy's window, opening it and sliding inside.

Lucy was on her couch, reading a book.

"Where were you? I got worried..." Lucy looked up, cocking her head to the side.

"I was eating dinner. You know how Mira's cooking is DELICIOUS." Natsu said, chucking and Lucy giggling.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

"At the guild, eating also. He said that he will come later." Natsu responded, Lucy getting up and standing in front of Natsu.

"So. What now?" Lucy asked, staring into Natsu's eyes.

At this comment, Natsu snapped. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and smashed his lips against hers, pulling her up to his chest.

Lucy was surprised at first, eyes popped open, however she sunk into the kiss, burying her hands in his soft pink hair and moaning.

Natsu growled as a reacting of her moan, his hands trailing down to her thighs, and he picked her up, tangling her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall, never breaking the kiss. His hand traveled up her side, stopping at her breast and groping her.

Lucy moaned, tugging on his hair. Her tongue broke through his lips, and they tangled together, wrestling for dominance. She was running low on oxygen, but she didn't care. She wanted this to continue forever.

Natsu broke the kiss, panting, a string of saliva connecting the two. Natsu kissed her neck, sucking on it and trailing it down.

Lucy moaned, bunching up his hair in her hands, panting. She unbuttoned her blouse and unclipped her bra, throwing it into some faroff place.

Natsu's right hand squeezed her left breast, flesh spilling from the cracks in his hand. His mouth enveloped her right nipple and sucked on it, hard.

Lucy moaned louder, attracted to him so much at the moment.

"N-Natsu! A-Ahhh~!" Lucy cried out, her already hardened nipple being sucked on more by Natsu.

He let her breast go with a pop, smashing his lips against hers and tangling their tongues together.

"Lucy..." Natsu started, letting he lips go, panting. "I love you..."

And at that, Lucy crashed her lips back on his, breaking the kiss for a millisecond to respond; "I love you, too. Always have, always will," before again kissing Natsu.

And they kissed for the rest of the night, for as long as they wanted to, because they were just a boy and a girl, completely in love with one another.

(Happy saw them through the window, and flew back to the guild, proclaiming the newfound information...)


End file.
